Cognitive focus conditions such as ADD (Attention Deficit Disorder) and ADHD (Attention-Deficit/Hyperactivity Disorder) have been brought to a forefront of treatable conditions in recent decades. Conventional approaches, tending to dismiss a perceived lack of attention span, have evolved to recognize minor mental tasks that have a way of diverting mental energies to permit greater focus and meaningful application of mental effort. Particularly in juvenile contexts, where school performance tends to bring such conditions to light, devices that help redirect cognitive effort in a productive fashion are being recognized for the science supporting their usage.